Another Day
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: Umm... crossover with Sailor Moon. Ok so many people do not *really* like Sailor Moon, but heck I am out of ideas and my fingers are clenching to type something! Lame humor, telling story about Weiss (not entirely...) went to violin concert of Michiru...


The sun shone brightly

The sun shone brightly… 

"Could you please start your fic without the old 'the sun shone brightly' starting??" Ken snapped. 

Oh shut up, I am bad at English composition ok, now just keep your mouth shut and let me finish, ok? 

"Hn. Sure thing." 

So, the sun shone brightly as the Weiss is just opening the flower shop. As yesterday and 2 days ago, the fan girls rushed into the flower shop within a minute after the flower shop opened. And as well as the old days, Omi and Ken were busy handling the girls in a polite way, while Yohji is flirting with the other girls and Aya start to pick up the phone to call the policemen. It seems nothing different has happened these days. 

"Omi-kun~! One bucket of freesia please~~!!" a brunette girl shouted. 

"Coming~!" Omi replied, busy handling the other 14 buckets of freesia. 

"Ken-kun~! A dozen of gentian please~~!!" another blonde girl shouted. 

"Ok, ok~! One by one please~!" Ken shouted back with his hand full of 14 dozens of gentian. 

"Oii, Yohji, help me out here, won't you??" Ken shouted to Yohji who is still busy holding the girls so they won't faint. Some of them are just pretending to faint so Yohji would take their hands and ask 'are you ok?' with his deep sexy voice. 

"I can't!! These girls are fainting!!" the elder boy cried. He looked to Aya with a meaningful look as he took another girl's hand who's fainted and gave them one by one to Aya. Aya threw them out one by one. The girls who are thrown fainted again because Aya was gripping them on their hands. 

"If you don't want to buy flowers, stay out of the flower shop!!" Aya growled at the girls, hoping that they will get scared by him, but what to say, Aya ends up with a bunch more girls coming and start with that 'Oh, please growl at me more, Aya-kun...'. Aya sighed as he took the phone again and call the ambulance to take the fainted girls away. The ambulance is so excited to come to the flower shop as the flower shop has the highest rank of fainted girls in the neighborhood. 

After the ambulance came and took the fainted girls away, Aya head to the cashier and start to count the money. Ken and Omi had finished with the freesia and the gentian, so they just go and water the plants with still dozens of fan girls around them. 

"Ken-kun?" Omi started. 

"Hmm?" 

"I thought plastic flowers don't need to be watered." 

"Of course they don't need that! Why are you asking that silly question?" 

"Uhh…" Omi points to Ken's hand which is holding the water spray and is spraying the 'flower'. 

"Wha—, you mean… these are plastics?" Ken shattered. Omi nodded, Ken got shocked and pulled the spray away, he took a step back, didn't notice that an amazingly fallen plastic flowerpot, which hasn't been taken from the floor, is on the floor. He slipped on it and fell onto the floor. Omi and the girls sweatdrop. "Aww, just look at his clumsiness, isn't it adorable…?" a girl grinned. Everyone turns to her and sweatdrop. "Ken-kun, don't look at me like that, you're making me blush!" she mumbled. Everyone turns green and sweatdrop even more. 

There's nothing happen here. It's just the same old day we liked to have. 

Somehow, the author of this fic is so bored with another day in Weiss life, that's also the reason why a devil in disguise appeared in her head. She starts to type on the computer with the speed of a demon and changed this boring fic into… an even more boring one. 

*type type type* 

A girl who's just walking on the street of Juban get lost in the middle of nowhere. She is clumsy, even more than Ken, she's just wandering off. 

"Ahh, where is here…? If I didn't get into the place on the right time, Rei and Ai would tease me again… I don't wanna be late! Mamoru is waiting there too!" the yellow haired girl with 2 balls on her head was confused. She looked like a lost child. Omi was turning around when he looked at the girl. He put pity on her, and called her. 

"Hey, minna-san! You with 2 balls on the head!" 

~*~*~*~* 

"Usagi is late—again." Rei grumbled. 

"Well, she's been late for… twenty minutes now, wonder where she's gone." said Mako.

Ami looked at her watch. "What shall we do now? The concert of Michiru's violin and Haruka's piano is going to start about forty minutes again." 

"When the last time did you all see her?" Mamoru asked. 

"Actually I and Usagi are going to the concert together, we're on the same bus. But then, she asked me to go first, there are a few souvenirs Chibiusa had asked her to buy." Ai explained. 

"Why she didn't buy the souvenirs on the stadium instead?" Setsuna asked. 

"Hmm, it seems that the souvenirs on the stadium has a low quality, and Chibiusa wants a superior ones, so there she go." 

"She's going to be a good mother. Anyhow, that's not the problem now, we're going to be late!" Rei mumbled. 

"The possible thing is she's lost." Mamoru straighten it up. 

Everybody looked to Mamoru and stoned. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hnn, minna-san… please don't cry again…" Omi gave the girl one more tissue. 

"I'm going to be late… I got a date and I'm lost…" she sobbed. Omi sighed. 

"What's your name?" 

"Me? *sob* I am Tsukino Usagi. I have a date with Mamoru…" 

"Huh??" Omi paused. He knows that Mamoru is his name in the past, and 'Tsukino'… if he add a 'yo' inside it, it became 'Tsukiyono'. Could it be… 

"Doush'tano?" she asked. 

"Uhh, nope, nothing. If I look startled, it was because my 'past' name is Mamoru." 

"Really? What do you mean by your 'past' name?" 

"Well… it's a long story…" 

"Hmm." 

There's a few seconds of silence when Omi start again. 

"Oh, hi, my name is Tsukiyono Omi. I am a florist here." 

"Your family name is similar to mine, isn't it?" 

"Ah, yeah…" the two of them smiled. 

"Usagi-san?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What flower do you like most?" 

"Me…? Uhh… dunno. Maybe, white rose would be good, Mamoru loves roses." 

"Here it is! A bucket of fresh white rose!" 

"Ahh!! It's beautiful! Doumo arigato gozaimassu… how much is this?" 

"No, it's ok, you don't have to pay it. I'm giving you free." 

"Are you sure?" the girl raised her head. Omi nodded. 

"Thank you very much…" 

"Wait a minute, ok." Omi yelled, "Ken-kun!!!!!" "Ooii??" Ken replied. 

"Give this girl a ride to the stadium, will you??" 

"Who??" 

"THIS GIRL!!!!" 

Ken comes, dirty, he looked to Usagi and smiled. She smiled back. 

"Ken-kuuunn… why are you all dirty??" 

"I'm fixing my bike. He needs a help on the machine." 

"Ok ok, now please give her a ride to the stadium, ok?" 

"Sure thing. Wait here, er…" 

"Usagi." 

"Yeah, Usagi… rabbit?" Ken stopped. She smiled, "Funny name, huh?" 

"No! It's cute! Wait here awhile ok, I will take my bike." 

"Thank you." 

Ken goes away again. Omi and Usagi looked at each other. 

"I don't know what to say, Omi-kun. You're really a help…" 

"Nope, it's ok. Just stop crying ok? See me anytime you want." 

The bike came. 

"Hop on, lady!" 

"Ok, thanks for the flower Omi-kun!" 

"You're welcome! Be careful on the ride!" 

"I will! Sayonara!" 

"Sayonara!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Five minutes again the concert will start!! What shall we do??" Mako asked everybody, no one could answer to her question as they all know how Usagi is going to be late. 

"Mamoru? Shall we get in first?" Ami looked to Mamoru. 

"Hmm, you all come into the stadium first, I will wait here." The rest looked at Mamoru, nodded and came in one by one. 

"Mamoru-san, I'll wait here with you!" Ai yelled. 

"Arigato Ai-san." Mamoru smiled to Ai. They both stand on the stadium's stairs when suddenly a motorbike came in an amazingly high speed, screeching in front of both Ai and Mamoru and stopped. The dust made Ai and Mamoru coughed. 

"Mamo-chan!!" Usagi yelled, hopped down onto the floor and ran to the stairs. 

"Usagi-chan! You're late!" Mamoru replied. 

"Sorry! It's a long story." 

"You have to explain to me later…" Mamoru looked to Ken. "Who is this, Usagi?" 

"Ahh, this is Ken-kun, he helps me get into here." 

"Hi, you must be Mamoru, Usagi-san lover." 

"Hai. Thanks for driving Usagi here." 

"Nah, it's nothing." 

Ai whispered to Usagi : "WOOOWWWW, he is CUUUUUTEEE!!!!!!! Where did you get him??" 

Usagi whispered to Ai : "Ai-san… he's just helping me, well, he's cute, but you haven't see Omi-kun! He's even more cute!"

"Hmm, I got to go, there are a bunch of flowers I have to deliver." 

"Ok, thanks again Ken, maybe we can go to have lunch together sometime." 

"Sure thing Mamoru, you can ask Usagi-san where to get me." 

"Uhh, I don't think that she'll remember. Maybe you better give me your address now." 

"Mamo-chan!!!" 

"Hahaha, ok then Mamoru, here is it : -------------- (What?? Do you think I'll give YOU the address of Weiss?? No way!!!), ok then see you next time!" 

"Bye!" 

Ken drove off. Usagi gave Mamoru a bucket of white rose. 

"White rose! My favorite flowers! Thank you, Usako…" 

"You're welcome…" 

The two lovers kissed and bust off to their own la-la land. Ai sighed as she think about Ken and she went into the stadium. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wow, look at that Michiru!" Yohji whispered to Aya. 

"Yohji, she's a star, ok." 

"Well that doesn't mean that she can't be mine!" 

"Yohji, that Haruka already has her." 

"Haruka is a female, ok." 

"What?" 

"Trust me, I'm an expert on this." 

Aya sighed. He just wished that Yohji would just stop looking at girls like that, it embarrassed him. He wished that he could take Aya-chan to concerts like this, he just wished that Takatori isn't a living man, he just wished that… SPLASH 

"Wha—?" suddenly, Aya woke up from his wishing and found his jeans in a total drench condition. 

"!!! Oh… GOMENNASAII~!!!!!" A girl bent onto his knees and start to wipe the drench. 

"Uh…" Aya paused. 

"Ami-san?? What are you doing??" a girl voice came out. 

"Rei-san… I spilled my coca cola on him…" Ami explained to Rei. 

"Uh… minna-san, it's ok…" 

"It's not ok!! Your jeans is now a drench, and it's all because of my clumsiness…" 

"Uhh…" 

Rei looked to Aya, a sound heard 'BOING!'. Rei like the redheaded guy, REALLY liked the guy. 

"Minna-san?" 

"Huh?" Rei looked to the calling voice. Another 'boing' was heard. She also REALLY liked this blonde guy 

"Minna-san, you are stepping on the drench…" 

"AH!!" Rei rose, she never felt so clumsy until that day. She slipped on the coke and fell onto Yohji's lap. 

"Minna-san… are you ok?" asked Yohji in his sexy deep voice. She blushed up and rose. "I'm ok!!!" 

She moved to her seat. Her heart is pounding. Mako asked her, "Rei, what's wrong?" 

"Ah…ah… t…that…guy…is…making…m…me…n…n…nervous…" 

"Huh? Which guy?" Mako rose up from her chair a bit. 

"The redhead and the blond beside him." 

Another big BOING was heard. She sat back, now HER heart is pounding. 

"Well… he is CERTAINLY cute…" 

So Usagi and Mamoru wonder off to la-la land and absolutely forgot about the concert AND Chibiusa's souvenir, Ami's still busy saying sorry to Aya, and Aya keep saying 'its ok', Yohji keep looking at Michiru AND Haruka, Rei and Mako are pounding their heart very fast. Ken is delivering the flowers, and Omi's still busy handling the flower shop alone. Thank God there's no Ouka, if there's her, he wouldn't know how to deal with everything again. 

Don't you think it's about time? 


End file.
